The overall role of the Administrative Core is to oversee the operation of the CF Center. The Administrative Core coordinates Core functions. Center-related meetings, enrichment, training and communications that all require an infrastructure with centralized operations to function well. CF Center research is the beneficiary of this coordination. Dr. Mitchell Drumm will direct the administrative duties, assisted by Ms. Connie May. The responsibilities will include decisions regarding allocations of Center resources (core availability, pilot and feasibility allocation, etc.), implementation of an effective enrichment program, development and maintenance of a CF Center-specific website and to preside over the Center executive committee. The aims of the Administrative Core are: 1) To coordinate activities of the Center 2) To allocate resources of the Center 3) To provide administrative and clerical assistance for Center-related activities 4) To provide pilot and feasibility opportunities to young investigators embarking on CF-related research, or more senior investigators entering CF research or proposing to change direction in CF. 5) To plan and execute an enrichment program consisting of seminars by local and guest faculty lecturers, as well as by trainees in the Center